


slow dancing in the dark– | bang chan.

by valkkyrie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt No Comfort, and the lyrics aren't exactly the happiest, but!! i hope you enjoy lovelies, death mentions!!! tw :(, i wouldn't per se that this is a reader x chan fic..., more like chan and an unnamed female character, rated teen and up because it gets sad Quick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 05:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17698499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkkyrie/pseuds/valkkyrie
Summary: i don't wanna slow dance in the dark.





	slow dancing in the dark– | bang chan.

**Author's Note:**

> hey honeys! this is my first fic (that i've finished, phew) and!!! i'm proud of it.  
> tw because there's a death mention but it ISN'T rly graphic.  
> though, enjoy lovelies~

**i don’t want a friend (just one more night),**

**i want my life in two (my life in two);**

**please one more night,**

**waiting to get there, waiting for you,**

**just one more night––**

**i’m done fighting all night.**

 

the stars shined in his eyes–– he looked at her as if the constellations were drawn by the finest artist, he saw her as the shining sun in his galaxy. but like all stars do, they soon dull and fade away;  _ just like his love _ . 

 

they started off as mere classmates in an astrology lecture, then to inseparable best friends, and finally–– to boyfriend and girlfriend.

 

joy filled the dark void in their hearts. they were ecstatic whenever the two spent movie nights at each other’s places, cramming over finals, and to graduating. he became a firefighter, and she, a poet. to the days where the sun waved at the two and sent its blessings, to the nights where the moon turned around and disapproved of such relationship.

 

the fire in the rings of her eyes–– lighting fireworks in the holidays, huddling over a campfire over a cruel, winter night. she saw him as the fire that burnt her quiet world. like all fires do, they destroy anything and everything in its path;  _ just like her love _ .

 

**when i’m around slow dancing in the dark,**

**don’t follow me, you’ll end up in my arms;**

**you done made up your mind,**

**i don’t need no more signs––**

**can you? (can you?)**

 

the first fights soon blew up like a supernova in a distant universe. they were especially the hardest. their arguments grew in monstrous size, happening every other night. the moon told the sun, “ _ they weren’t made for each other _ .” the stars would often disagree. “ _ yes they were. _ ”

 

oh, how wrong were the stars. 

 

**give me reasons we should be complete,**

**you should be with him, i can’t compete;**

**you looked at me like i was someone else, oh well…**

**can’t you see? (can’t you see?)**

**i don’t wanna slow dance (i don’t wanna slow dance)**

**in the dark, dark**

 

they failed each other, but no matter. their heart’s desires filled the deepest caves and emptied their souls. her demons fought with his angels, the bloodbath suffocating until no breath could be spared no longer. 

 

doors shut behind their tear-streaked eyes, noses and cheeks red from the winter’s blooms, eyelashes stuck beneath the lies. 

 

he fought fire with fire, but she was ice in the very end.

 

**when you gotta run,**

**just hear my voice in you (my voice in you),**

**shutting me out, you (shutting me out…)**

**doing so great––**

**_you._ **

 

his voice ringed in her veins.

 

she yelled out to the wilting flowers,

 

_ why me? _

 

**used to be the one to hold you when you fall,** ****  
**yeah, yeah, yeah (when you fall, when you fall),** ****  
**i don't fuck with your tone (i don't fuck with your tone)––** ****  
**i don't wanna go home (i don't wanna go home);** ****  
**can it be one night?** **  
** **can you? (can you?)**

 

she ripped the memories of the photos of the two together, throwing them into the fireplace. “ _ thank you chan _ .”

 

she died in his fires, he passed away in her galaxy.

 

**give me reasons we should be complete,**

**you should be with him, i can’t compete;**

**you looked at me like i was someone else, oh well…**

**can’t you see? (can’t you see?)**

**i don’t wanna slow dance (i don’t wanna slow dance)**

**in the dark, dark.**

  
  



End file.
